


To Be with Someone

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Soft boys thinking about being dads, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Misaki thinks about how long he's spent with Akihiko and what to do next in their shared life. Akihiko, on the other hand, has a thought set in mind.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	To Be with Someone

**Author's Note:**

> bruh its like a trend that my drabbles ALWAYS take place at night in usagis bed  
> thats just the place where magic happens  
> i didnt edit this hehehehe

The night had fallen ill, the sky was completely dark without a single star. The only sounds heard were those of passing cars, distant yells, and the soft breathing of Misaki’s own self. 

Akihiko’s bed was quite large now that he’s noticed. Was it a queen’s size? Or perhaps a king size? He had no idea, but he could barely fit in it like it was intended to. The more he examined it, the more he wondered: How many bears could fit? Suzuki seemed to take quite some space on it...Suzuki jr. only took up a tiny portion. It was quite funny how small Misaki felt, knowing that this type of large bed was specifically reserved for lovers. 

_ For “lovers”... _ His heart skipped a beat at that thought. How many years have him and Akihiko stayed together? Perhaps 5 or 6 at this point. Definitely longer than he had expected. It did bother him that he predicted they’d only stay together for only a few weeks, or maybe a month at best. How’d they make it so far anyway? 

And more importantly, what was next? They could not be married, that was illegal (Sadly). 

They could not honeymoon either...After all, you need to be married to do that, right? 

_ But we’ve lived under the same roof for way too long to not be considered husbands...Eek…”Husbands”... _ He gripped himself as he sat upon the bed, pulling the blankets up a little bit to cover his knees.  _ I guess I wouldn’t hate marrying him...I think Usagi would be happy if I married him. I think I’d be happy too… _

He sat in silence, letting only the dim lamp beside him distract him. However, that distraction only lasted so long before he had grown heated. 

_ This is so stupid! Of course we couldn’t get married! But then again… _

The sudden creaking of the door caught his attention as Akihiko stepped in, wearing a light bathrobe. His hair clung to his face sloppily as he rubbed a towel over it. Misaki could see how lazily his lover had tied everything, growing a bit irritated at the poor work. Though, he mainly focused on the opening that revealed Akihiko’s wet chest. He didn’t mean to stare, but his own light perversion got the best of him. 

However, he and Akihiko’s eyes eventually met and with that, the author gave a loving smile. 

“You’re still awake? I thought you’d be asleep by now, Misaki”. 

Misaki turned away shyly, but slowly looked back at him. 

“I-I was waiting for you, y’know. I’m not that sleepy anyway…”. That reply only made the author chuckle. 

“For me? How daring…”. Though he was annoyed at that comment, Misaki let it go immediately as he gazed at his lover. Akihiko stretched, allowing the robe to become untied. Misaki quickly grew heated and red, immediately covering his eyes. 

“H-Hey! You should tie that better, idiot! Go put something on-!”. 

“I’m wearing underwear under this, dunce”, the author said. “Besides...Why does it matter? You’ve seen me naked multiple times, have you not?”. With that, he removed the rest of the robe, tossing it to the floor. He sighed, slowly crawling into the bed towards his lover. He wrapped his hand around Misaki’s, removing them from his face. 

Gently, he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before nuzzling into him as he began to cling to him. The other, though embarrassed, slowly wrapped his arms around Akihiko. It was a light hug, though he could feel the man squeezed him harder. 

“You’re...awfully cuddly today…”.

“Of course I am. Misaki’s in my bed after so long”.

“What’s that mean?”. He rubbed his lover’s head, patting the silver hair as he breathed in his scent. The shampoo smell was strong as it mixed with Akihiko’s natural scent. It was oddly comforting in a way. 

After a few moments of embrace, Akihiko released his lover and got under the covers. Misaki sighed, smiling as he watched him curl up under all the blankets. He looked like a baby, the thought made him giggle. 

Eventually, they both were under the warmth of the many blankets. As usual, the author couldn’t keep his hands off of him. He was already clinging to him, nuzzling and snuggling up against his boyfriend. Misaki let him, knowing it was useless to try to shove him away.

There was no point in doing so anyway. Akihiko was surprisingly warm that night. 

While he took in his heat, Misaki could feel his head move a bit. 

“Misaki…”.

“What?...”. The author’s grip tightened around the other man. 

“Can I ask you something? It’s been on my mind for quite awhile but I think now is the best time to talk about it”. Misaki blinked, maneuvering his way out of the arm trap he was caught in and sat up. 

“Um...sure. Did something happen?”. 

There was a gentle silence. Misaki swallowed, fidgeting as he saw Akihiko sit up beside him. 

“Have...you ever thought of having children? With me?”. 

Misaki raised his eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion. What did he just say? Children as in...having babies? 

“Uh...Lord Usami, I don’t really get what you mean. Define “children””. 

“You know what I mean”, he sighed. “I meant if you ever thought about having a baby to take care of. You’re an adult and a man after all...I’ve been thinking about it for awhile”.

“W-Well-!”, Misaki stuttered. It’s true that he’s thought about it once or twice, yet he’d never expect Akihiko of all people to bring it up. People like Fuyuhiko, Takahiro, and Kaoruko could have brought it up before but never did, despite the fact they were always questioning Misaki’s life. But Akihiko? He was the type to decide everything for himself based on convenience. Where was his head at?!

Akihiko gazed at him. His serious expression only made the atmosphere more tense than it should have been. 

“Well...I mean…”. 

_ “With me”...I want to have another chapter in my life. I love Usagi-san but I’ve never thought I’d be able to raise a child. I never thought anyone would like me enough to want to have a baby with me.  _

_ But if Usagi-san is the one who’s serious on this… _

“Yes”.

“Eh?”. Akihiko lifted his head.

“I mean...Usagi-san…”, he began. “I’ve thought about having kids before but I’ve never thought any woman would want me to be a proper husband and father...I never thought you would ask me that type of question”.

“It was just a thought...I apologize if it’s made you uncomfortable”.

“No, no! It’s not that...But I guess…”. He blushed, raising his hand over his mouth as he continued. “I think that you wanting to have my children to raise with me...Thinking about it like that makes me really, really...happy…”.

Without even a second to spare, he was met with a hard grip on his hand that yanked it from his face. In a heartbeat, he was met with a hard kiss as Akihiko hugged him tightly. 

As he pulled away, he smiled.

“Misaki, honey...I love you”. 

Misaki stared in awe at him, face already sunken into a red hue. He was happy...To be with the one you love for so many years...It was only natural to have these thoughts.

Even if they couldn’t be married, there could be more possibilities. 

Akihiko nuzzled into his lover’s hair, petting him gently as he planted small kisses onto his head. 

Misaki allowed that, holding his hand tight.

_ I want to have my life with this person. _

**Author's Note:**

> i want dad usagi and dad misaki so badly,, sorry if this sucked im rusty at writing dhdsnjdjhbfbhdsbfgsh


End file.
